Serpent et paladin ne font pas bon ménage
by LolaLola23111963
Summary: [ Os Aventures] Les retrouvailles du début de S3. Bon, ok, il ressemblait à un serpent, mais de l'a à l'attaquer ? Grunleck n'y croyait pas une seconde. Bon sang, pourquoi il refusait de reconnaitre Bob ? Foutu paladin, encore plus compliqué que les femmes tiens...
_**Yellow ! Comment allez-vous très chers amis ?**_

 _Blanche : Tadadadadadadadadadada…. * virevolte autour du lustre à chandelier en dirigeant l'orchestre*_

Moran * joue du violoncelle * 

**Micka * joue du violon ***

 _ **Eh oui, actuellement en train d'écouter du Tchaikov' on a décidé de le jouer. Je préviens, je me balance sur ma chaise comme la folle défoncée à la musique classique que je suis, alors, bon, n'attendez pas trop de moi aujourd'hui…* reprend sa tasse de thé pour écouter béatement ***_

Léo * dans un coin entrain de siroter un jus de fruit pieds nus * : Joli concert en tout cas. Bon * farfouille les papiers en se dandinant sous l'effet de la musique * Mais que… * se laisse entraîner à écouter béatement * Pyro, vient m'aider, je me laisse emporter !

 **Pyro * sort de la salle d'arcanes * : Quoi ?**

Léo * se bouche les oreilles * : La musique abruti, elle va t'emporter aussi !

 **Pyro : Non, je suis pas sensible à la musique des muses. Chuis plus Hard rock vieux.**

Leo * de plus en plus stone * : Présente au lieu de bavasser, je sens…que je suis…dans le bain… * sourit de manière très béate avant de s'asseoir pour écouter *

 **Pyro : Bon. Bah bonjour. Je m'appelle Pyro, et comme mon surnom l'indique, j'suis mage du feu. Alors, je vous prierais de faire preuve d'indulgence avec mon camarade pyromage. Il va pas avoir une journée facile, dans cette histoire ci…**

 _ **Rien n'est à nous, ni BOB, ni Shin, ni Grunleck, ni le grand paladin Théo, qui sont tous les propriétés respectives de Fred et Seb du Grenier, de Mister Lennon et du maître des dindons, Krayn. Leur sort et leur monde sont entre les mains du maître de l'ombre, le Mj Mayhar le manipulateur.**_

 _ **Le copitage c'est mal les enfants, alors ne vous exposez pas à un risque inutile. Du moins, sans en demander l'autorisation.**_

 _ **Allegro !**_

 _ **Serpent et paladin ne font pas bon ménage**_

De long mois. De très long mois avaient passé, tandis qu'ils étaient dispersés aux quatre coins du Cratère, seuls, traqués. Bien sur qu'ils avaient tous changé. Des nuits sans sommeils, un qui-vive permanent, la peur et la fatigue devaient les avoir épuisés. Bien entendu, qu'il comprenait n'avait-il pas lui-même était si faible pendant leur absence, n'avait-il pas lui-même du combattre cet ennemi qui ne les lâchait pas d'un pouce depuis leur combat contre la Mort ? Combien de nouvelles cicatrices pouvait-il compter sur leurs peaux, combien de sang avait-il couler ? Bien sur qu'il savait tous cela, qu'il compatissait, et qu'il comprenait leur paranoïa.

Il savait aussi que quand l'on a des amis, il faut savoir accepter aussi bien leurs qualités que leurs défauts, quelles qu'ils soient. Mais là, Grunleck avait juste envie de taper fortement son front sur le sol.

\- D'accord, tu connais p'tète Bragg, et toute ça clique, mais ça prouve pas que t'es Bob, fit un Théo suspicieux en menaçant de son épée le pauvre homme caché sous son épaisse capuche rouge.

\- Ouais ! D'abord, tout le monde connaît Bragg maintenant, avec la bataille qu'on a mené, continua Shin, une flèche encoché, et le regard brûlant.

\- Les mecs, sérieusement ? s'exclama le pyromage en levant les mains devant lui en signe d'exaspération. Ne m'obliger pas à sortir vos gros dossiers pour vos convaincre, vous allez beaucoup le regretter !

Deux heures. Il y a deux heures, le nain avait vu d'abord débarquer successivement Théo, suivie de l'archer, puis…de Bob.

Bob, malgré un humour douteux qui ne pouvait être drôle que dans sa bouche ( - Théo, alors Viktor, il va bien ? ), n'avait pas réussi à convaincre ses deux amis qu'il était, et bien lui. Dès l'instant où les deux compères avaient vu les mains écailleuses du mage, un vieux réflexe à la Indiana Jones leur avait immédiatement fait sortir les armes devant « cet horrible homme-serpent ! »

Deux heures que Grunleck et Bob tentaient désespérément de faire baisser la méfiance des deux acolytes, qui avaient quand même finit par baisser leur armes comme dit Théo :

« Mieux vaut ne pas se fatiguer le bras, j'men voudrait d'avoir perdu de l'énergie pour Bob. »

Le nain, fatigué par l'obstination sans limites des deux autres, s'était finalement assis sur une souche visqueuse à côté de laquelle Eden, royale comme toujours, s'était allongé avec grâce, et observait maintenant ces stupides humains discutailler pour savoir qui était l'homme en capuche. Elle renifla de lassitude évidemment que c'était le pyromage, pourquoi personne ne lui demandait bon sang ? Il avait certes une odeur un peu différente, mais le fond restait strictement le même : le fumet d'un feu de bibliothèque.

« Bon les mecs, ça suffit, j'en ai marre là, lança Bob, les bras ballant, mais les poings serrer, tout en se rapprochant.

\- Bouge pas toi ! aboya Théo en re-pointant sa lame sous la gorge de l'homme encapuchonné de rouge.

\- Théo de Silverberg, par le tous les Cercles des Enfers, la petite fille !

\- … Elle est pas morte et c'est toujours pas une preuve, bougonna Théo en appuyant un peu plus fort son épée sur la jugulaire de Bob.

\- Théo, se serait peut-être bien que tu baisses ton arme…murmura, indécis, Shin, en rengainant son arme.

\- Non, il le fera pas, fit Bob, derrière sa capuche de velours. Il nous fait une petite crise de possessivité, ça va passer, t'inquiète, fit le pyromage en croisant tranquillement les bras sur son torse.

\- …

\- Alors Théo, tu compte faire quelque chose ? Me trancher la gorge peut-être, demanda sarcastiquement le mage.

Dans un mouvement qui fut plus entendu que vu, Bob se prit le marron de sa vie dans la mâchoire, qui manqua de le faire tomber, avant que l'Inquisiteur le rattrape violemment par le col de son manteau.

Complètement dans le pays des étoiles qui tournent et retournent, le pyromage ne put qu'entrapercevoir vaguement les pupilles de son agresseur. Ou ami, il savait plus. Les cloches résonnaient trop fort dans son crâne pour qu'il puisse se concentrer correctement. Aussi, quand le souffle du paladin effleura son oreille, et qu'il sentit des longs trucs le serrer très fort contre une armure de métal, il eut un peu de mal analyser la situation. Attendez attendez, Théo…le paladin le moins dans les préceptes de son église… le bourrin sans nom…le fou qui buttait des petites filles dans le feu de l'action…lui faisait un câlin ? Trop d'informations pour une pauvre caboche à moitié dans les vapes.

Et son cerveau disjoncta définitivement quand il entendit se murmure à son oreille, qui débrancha les derniers neurones qui tentaient de rendre la situation logique.

« Tu fais plus jamais ça, sinon, j'te butte. Capter ?

Bon. Son cerveau étant hors service, autant laisser son cœur prendre les commandes. Parce qu'il le sentait fortement exciter dans sa poitrine.

Il sourit . Son Inquisiteur lui avait manquer aussi.


End file.
